1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable multi-function apparatus and a controller. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable multi-function apparatus and controller that may be operable both in a camera operation mode and an audio operation mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A controller that can be attached to a main body of portable audio equipment has been invented. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H6-52095, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-326871, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-326872 disclose portable audio equipments with a detachable operation member.
As to portable multi-function apparatus, a type of portable multi-function apparatus loaded with a plurality of memory cards has been invented. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-51723, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-49000, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-91455 disclose portable multi-function apparatus having a plurality of memory cards.
Moreover, a type of portable multi-function apparatus with audio functions has been invented.
When a controller controls a portable multi-function apparatus with audio functions, both a controlling member for controlling audio functions and a controlling member for controlling portable multi-function apparatus functions are needed. Thus, the size of a controller becomes bigger and uneconomical. Usability also decreases when a controller is attached to a main body. On the other hand, if a plurality of recording media is loaded, user-friendliness of a portable multi-function apparatus with a controller is not considered.